Happy New Year
by Alfreya-chan13
Summary: A starting year for Kaito and Aoko as they live together as husband and wife.


A lonely silhouette stood by their balcony as they gazed at the night sky. The room they stayed in had its lights switched off, giving the view in front of their eyes a tinge of darkness that was filled with tiny specks of light. The dozens and dozens of stars shone in a bright glaze, its night sky giving out a black color mixed with different shades of blue. City lights and car lights stained the land features with an absolute beauty no one can ever try to ruin. The night was peaceful as time went by slowly.

The person continued to stare. How nice it was to look at such a lovely night sky. It was so dark, yet so beautiful. The stars were located in their assigned places. A small little galaxy seen beyond the stars.

Slowly, they brought one hand up to trace out little patterns at the specks, giggling to themselves as they created the big dipper constellation-one of the many common types of constellations people can point out and see.

The stars reminded them of a 'connect the dots' book they once used to enjoy. From one to a ranging number, forming a certain image once the lines were fully connected. Nostalgia concealed them, remembering all the childhood memories they made during their younger days.

Being so filled by their thoughts, they hadn't noticed another figure tiptoe towards them. Ever so quietly, they reached the balcony and slipped their hands on two sides. Slim fingers caught the other's waist and grasped it, hugging the person in front of them from behind. Slowly, another set of fingers laced with the others as they stood and stared beyond their balcony.

"What are you thinking about, Aoko?" a voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. A smile so small and innocent came, twisting her body closer to his so she would feel more comfortable.

"It's nothing, really. Just memories that makes me want to go back to my childhood." Aoko's voice was small and barely audible, but Kaito heard it clearly. They were close to each other, mind you.

Chuckling, Kaito caressed her light brown hair. He never understood how women managed to keep such great hair lengths yet still managed to keep them so soft. A scent of strawberries and vanilla wafted through his nose, a smell which he had grown accustomed to ever since they began dating and got married.

"That's nice to hear, but don't turn into a child like Kudo-chan did. I wouldn't want to deal with a tiny, annoying Ahoko." He joked, gaining a punch on the shoulder from the girl in front of him who laughed lightheartedly.

"I'd say the same for you too, Bakaito." Was her response as she settled back to her current position.

The couple chuckled altogether. How unfortunate would they be if one did return to their childlike body? From what they have heard, Kudo Shinichi shrunk and was placed in the hands of Mouri Ran. Ran-san was capable of caring the shrunken Kudo Shinichi. She wasn't bothered by having an additional family member to take care of; it felt great knowing she can take care of someone else other than her dad.

Since the both of them practically had _no_ experience in caring for a child, having to deal with a shrunken teen would have been a major problem for either Aoko or Kaito. They never were that close to children. Who knows, they might be naturals once they get to do something like that. Sooner or later, they would have a child of their own, since they are married.

Silence enveloped them. No words were shared as both of them were concealed by their thoughts, still leaning against one another. Their bright blue eyes stared at the scenario in front of them. A contented sigh came out of Aoko's mouth as she closed her eyes, feeling every amount of comfort Kaito gave her as he hugged her from her back.

This was where she wanted to be: in Kaito's arms. The proximity of her being close to him made her relax. All thoughts of discomfort and uneasiness washed away once his arms wrapped around her small body. She kept noticing all gaps between them were enclosed tightly: no airy spaces, no misplaced feelings, only an air filled with love and loyalty stuck perfectly on them.

Aoko had never been so in love before, until she met Kaito did everything change. Thankful was she when he gave that blue rose to her under the clock tower and introduced himself. Thankful was she when he managed to make her laugh with all the tricks he can do. His magic tricks and pranks may have annoyed and entertained her, but she still loved him for that. He just knows when the time was needed in order to cheer her up. She loves everything about him, and Kaito loves her too all the same.

Lights glared at the night sky, colors of different types exploded in the air. Cheers from down below echoed, horns and fireworks now conquering the once peaceful scene.

"Is it morning already?" a yawn came out of Kaito's mouth as more fireworks erupted. Aoko shook her head, grasping his arms around her body tightly.

"Technically, I guess. Happy New Year, Kaito." She greeted him with love and affection, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Her husband practically lit up as brighter than the fireworks.

"Happy New Year, Aoko. You know that I love you so much right?" blue eyes rolled, then Aoko shifted her body so she can face him. Placing both of her hands in his cheeks, her lips kissed the top of his nose.

"I love you too, Kaito. More than anything in this world." He grinned, leaning forward before their lips collided.

Ah, the New Year. New incidents to happen. New life to lead on. Same, old person to be with and share all that were thrown at them.

The fireworks went on, greetings were exchanged, and a couple kissed as they met the new year with love. This is going to be their first year together as husband and wife. So many new experiences and happenings will be encountering them as they meet them along the way. The least they could do was open them with welcoming arms.

Not a few moments later did they break up the kiss, leaning onto each other making their foreheads touch. Both had wide smiles plastered in their faces, eyes filled with joy and contentment. They were happy they get to start their year together. Along with their friends and families, maybe this year won't be a bad one.

"Happy New Year."

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 **Happy New Year guys! I hope you'll start 2016 with smiles and happy faces! You know that I love you guys so much right? Hahahah! Till next time! ;)**


End file.
